Atomized spraying of, for example, metals or ceramics is employed to apply coatings on to substrates and also to produce parts of various shapes which would otherwise require production by casting. In combustion, atomized spraying is employed for fuel flow. One recent significant advancement in this field is the gas atomization method disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,464 to M. F. Riley.
It is desirable in carrying out coating or casting using spray deposition to change the direction of the atomized flow in order to deposit the atomized spray over a wide area. For coating or casting of thin shapes, it is critical that the spray deposit be very uniform over the wide area of the spray. For these thin shapes, it is also desirable to change the direction of the atomized flow several times per second so that an economical weight of material can be cast per hour. Heretofore such directional changes have been accomplished mechanically by moving or oscillating the entire spray deposition apparatus or moving or oscillating at least the nozzle from which the atomized spray is injected toward the substrate or mold. This method is mechanically difficult and cumbersome. Moreover the field of view over which the atomized spray may be directed is limited.
Accordingly it is an object of this invention to provide a system for atomized spraying wherein the flow direction of the atomized spray may be changed without need for mechanical movement of any part of the system.
It is another object of this invention to provide a system for atomized spraying wherein the flow direction of the atomized spray may be changed over a wide field of view.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a system for atomized spraying wherein the flow direction of the atomized spray may be Changed several times per second.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a system for atomized spraying wherein a wide, uniform, thin layer of atomized material may be deposited on a substrate or mold.